In so few words
by 100TenMillion
Summary: So much can be said, with so few words. A collection of flash fics fics that are less than 500 words long
1. Chapter 1

In so few words

"Cody, do you love me?" Sierra looks at her husband.

He thinks for a second. This is what he should have said:

"_Every day I wake up next to you. I get up, eat your cooking, go to work, come home, and go to bed with you. This marriage is comfortable, natural...and routine. I keep trying to convince myself I am happy. And some days I am, but those are the days you work late, or the days we have sex. Otherwise, I'm not happy. I look forward to working in my office much more than I look forward to spending time with you. I know for a fact that this is not the happy ending I had hoped for, and in order for me to even accept my reality I had to redefine what the hell makes me happy, and what I think love is. Sierra, truth is, I'm still in love with Gwen, always have been, always will. But she chose someone else, so, when I resigned myself to my fate, I decided to settle on you. And that is what I did, I settled for less than what I wanted. I'm sorry Sierra, but I want a divorce. We both deserve more than this, better than this..."_

This is what he really says:

"I love you enough, Sierra."


	2. Chapter 2

In So Few Words

Lindsay and Tyler are on a picnic together. Her blue eyes are like shimmering pools of water, her lips as red as rose petals, her smile is brighter than the Sun, her makeup neatly and expertly applied by herself, her golden hair shining in the brilliant sunlight.

"Tyler, do you think I'm beautilful?" She smiles at him.

"Well duh, of course I do, babe!" Tyler and Lindsay kiss.

A week later...

Lindsay is sick. Her eyes are red and irritated, with a crust underneath her eyelids. Her eyebrows are unkempt, her lips slightly chipped, her nose red from too much sneezing, her hair messy and unkempt, her face dulled out by lack of makeup. Tyler enters her room, and signals her father to let him have a moment with Lindsay.

"Hi...Tyler? Do you...still think I'm beautiful?" She looks away from him.

"Of course I do, Lindsay." He leans in and kisses her forehead. She smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

In so few words

"Gwen?" Duncan sighs as he watches the stars alongside his girlfriend, laying on the ground. "I cheated on Courtney with you."

"I know." Gwen sighs.

"So...what makes you think I won't cheat on you with someone else?" Duncan look at Gwen, expectantly.

"Nothing..." Gwen looks at Duncan. "Chances are, you will cheat on me in the future."

"What makes you say that?" Duncan sits up.

"Did you ever think you'd cheat on Courtney?" Gwen sighs. "Chances are, whatever made you grow tired of her, will make you grow tired of me...at least that's what I think..."

"Is that what you really think?"

"Duncan, I read Heartless Bitches International. I've read hundreds of testimonials advising me against dating a guy who's cheated on his girl before. Yet here I am, dating a former cheater, and hell, I was the other girl!" Gwen chuckles. "This is a recipe for disaster, and we both know it. It won't be long until something tears us apart. Wether it's you cheating on me...or my paranoia that you will cheat on me, that will drive us apart."

"So...if you think we're doomed, why are we together?" Duncan looks back at the stars.

"Because I wanna see how many times this relationship makes me smile, before it makes me cry." Gwen rolls over to Duncan, and kisses his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

In so few words

He told Trent he'd love her until he died. Trent sighs, happy to see the smile on Harold's face.

"Trent? Mind giving me a moment alone with him?" LeShawna looks at Trent pleadingly. Trent nods his head, and exits the room. He steps outside to look at the clouds.

"Those two have a lot to talk about..." Trent sighs. "He's loved her so long...too long..."

Ten minutes later, LeShawna steps outside, crying her eyes out. "I wish...I could have done so many things differently...it's not fair..."

"Look at it this way, LeShawna. He's finally moved on." Trent pats LeShawna on the back. She attempts to dry her tears, but they do not stop. Trent steps back inside, and walks up towards Harold.

"You finally did it, buddy. You stopped loving her, finally." Trent' eyes get misty as he closes the lid on Harold's casket. It is now time to bury him.


	5. Chapter 5

In so few words

She just can't take it anymore. Drying her tears, she writes down the text on her cell phone. Her lip quivers as her finger hovers over the Send button. She presses it. She closes her phone, puts it away, dries her tears, and buries her face into her pillow.

Geoff sighs. He paces around, thinking over what he wants. He loves Bridgette, that much he knows. His cellphone rings. He opens it. It is a text from Bridgette. He opens the text.

"Oh." His eyes widen.

"Oh." He closes his cellphone. His eyes get misty.

"Oh..." His lips quiver. He drops his cellphone, tears running down his face. Only the posters in his room witness his sobs.

_It's over, Geoff. Sorry._


	6. Chapter 6

In so few words

Owen and Noah watch the tadpoles swim around the pond.

"Hey Noah, did you know that, when I was a kid, I'd take a safetypin, tie around a shoetring, and then throw it into a puddle, pretending I was a great fisherman?" Owen smiles at his friend.

"Really. How would I know that, genius?" Noah rolls his eyes. "We've never met when we were kids, remember?"

"I know..." Owen sighs. "So...what did you do when you were a kid?"

"Read books." Noah sighs. "I know, exciting childhood, right?"

"What kinda books?"

"Just books." Noah looks away.

"Ok..." Owen sighs, saddened by his friend's lack of communication. "I'll go now, bye."

Owen gets up. Noah looks at his large friend, and sighs. He looks down at the pond, feeling somewhat nostalgic. "You know, I start college next week."

"What?" Owen stops, and turns back to his friend. "You start college? But..."

"I skipped grade 12. I qualified..." Noah sighs. "I will be in Ottowa..."

"Kinda far..." Owen sits down next to his friend again. "So...whatcha gonna study?"

"Medicine. I got my class schedule already. I will have some pretty full days...I will be working too..." Noah keeps staring at the pond.

Without saying a word, Owen takes out a pair of safety pins from his pocket. He removes the laces from his shoes, ties them to a pair of sticks, then ties the pins to the other end of both laces. He gives one of the makeshift fishing rods to his buddy.

"Thanks..." Noah cracks a smile. He and his buddy dip their baitless pins into the fishless pond.

"This is kinda fun." Owen smiles.

"No it's not.." Noah frowns, but then bops Owen on the shoulder. "It's relaxing, though."


	7. Chapter 7

In so few words

Ezekiel had a few online friends, with whom he'd chat every day. But one of these people was special to him. She was his internet girlfriend. He'd often spend ever night talking to her. They knew everything about each other, and had been together for a month now.

"One day, sweetie, I will visit you." Ezekiel typed onto his computer. "I promise."

"You're sweet 3" She types back. Her screen name is DakotaDriver. "How bout sendin me a pic someday, so I know what ya look like?"

Ezekiel spent a few days taking pictures of himself, his house, everything he could think of. He excitedly uploaded them unto his computer. "Here's a few pictures. Hope you like them!"

He uploads the pictures. He excitedly awaits her reaction. At that moment, she logs out. Ezekiel waits for her. And he waits. And waits some more. An hour passes. Then another. His mother calls him for dinner. He types 'be right back'. It is now 8 PM. He goes back to his computer, and waits. Still no reply. It is 4 in the morning. His father enters his room, telling him it is time to feed the chickens.

That afternoon, Ezekiel goes back to his computer. He turns on his messenger. A message appears: "DakotaDriver has dissolved your friendship".

Ezekiel is crestfallen. "Must have been a hacker, eh?"

And he waits. A day passes. He keeps sending her messages. 'Please tell me you are okay.' 'I want to know if you are doing well.' 'Did your computer get hacked?'

One day, after sending a message that read 'I love you', he gets this response: "This user has placed you on their blocked list."

Stunned, Ezekiel turns off his computer. He sits there, taking it all in. Finally, he does the only thing he can do: he cries.


	8. Chapter 8

In so few words

Courtney sighs to herself.

_I used to have dreams. I used to think the world was going to be my oyster, that I was going to be the majestic pearl that is born once every few years. But I'm not a pearl. I'm not a pearl at all._

Courtney gets up from the couch.

_Every day I wake up. I used to say to myself, today is the first day of the rest of my life. These days, all I can say is, today is another day. Every night, I go to sleep, hoping that when I wake up, I won't feel like a failure. Every day, I wake up dissapointed._

Courtney walks to the fridge.

_Nothing is going right for me. Look at this mess. I haven't cleaned this place in a month. What for, anyway? There's no point to it. There's no point to anything._

Courtney picks up a beer from the fridge.

_No job. I keep looking for work, yet I can't find any. It's been almost two years since I graduated college. I thought I'd have a job by now. Ha, yet another foolish dream._

Courtney walks towards the bathroom.

_Duncan doesn't love me anymore. No one does. Who could love me, anyway? I'm such a bitch to everyone..._

Courtney enters her bathroom.

_There's no hope for me. No one calls me anymore. I feel like no one cares. My bills keep piling up, and my student loans are gathering interest. I went to college for nothing._

Courtney opens her medicine cabinet.

_What's the point? Tomorrow I will wake up feeling like a failure. The day after tomorrow, same thing. Every day, it's the same thing._

Courtney picks up a bottle of pills.

_I'm just so tired. I'm tired of worrying about my debt, I'm tired of looking for work, and I'm tired of waking up every day. I feel like even God is tired of me. If He exists, I'm sure He doesn't care about me. I sure don't care anymore._

Courtney opens the bottle, and ingests all the pills inside.

_I don't want to leave a note. I don't want to worry anyone. I just hope they won't be too mad at me, if they care at all. I'm just so tired of me. I wish...that I was never born._

Courtney drinks the beer. She stares at the mirror, as the alcohol mixes in her stomach. Hours pass. And the Sun rises, and night gives way to day.

Courtney never wakes up.


	9. Chapter 9

In so few words

DJ and Dawn are feeding the squirrels in Dawn's backyard.

"Dawn?" DJ looks at her, clearing his throat.

"Yes, DJ?"

"We've been together, like, three months, right?" DJ gulps.

"Yes, indeed." Dawn looks worriedly at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Well...yes..." DJ looks down at the squirrels, to avoid Dawn's worried and fearful glance. "I've been thinking a lot, lately. I'm not happy."

"Is...did I do something wrong?" Dawn is tearing up.

"No...it's not that...See, I had a dream the other day. Two of them, actually. In one of them, I dreamt I was with you, and that you and I were together, living in a small house, making ends meet. It wasn't glamorous, but it was confortable." DJ sighs. "In my other dream, I was a bachelor. I had a lot of money, and I could sleep in, knowing I was debt free and didn't need to work so much."

"DJ...if that's what you want..." Dawn dries her eyes.

"I didn't think much about my second dream, but it was that first dream that got me into thinking. Dawn, when I woke up from that dream, I was crying to myself. I couldn't stand it." DJ looks at Dawn. "I woke up to the reality that you weren't there, right beside me. That I wake up alone, and that I actually have to wait, to see you. Dawn..."

"DJ.." Dawn dries her tears, her heart racing.

"I don't want money, Dawn. I don't want to live a life of luxury, of freedom from debts, not if it means that you won't be there with me. Dawn...I love you. And I know it's not been that long a time, but I know I do. You are everything I ever could want in a partner. You care about nature as much as I do. You are sweet and gentle. You are passionate, driven..." DJ takes a deep breath.

"I would stay with you, if you would have me. I know I'm not perfect. I know I don't have a lot to offer you. All I have is my love, and my promise. My promise that I will love you, and stay with you, through thick and thin. Dawn, I'd rather live in a tiny, one room apartment, rather than a mansion, if it meant you'd be there with me. I'd rather have nothing but your love over all the money in the world." DJ gets on one knee. "Dawn, my love. The one woman I could ever want, the one person in the world I admire most...will you marry me?"

Dawn dries the happiest tears she had ever shed. "Yes!"


	10. Chapter 10

In so few words

_Beth, _**Justin**

Beth lays on her bed, crying her heart out. She had sent Justin some text messages, finding herself unable to call him. Take a look for yourself, what caused her to cry:

_Justin? I been thinking._

**About?**

_I know you like her, a lot._

**Yes.**

_And I know we all have the right to move on._

_I know you got the right._

**It's good you acknowledge that.**

**Since you got with many guys.**

**After we were done.**

_Three guys, Justin._

**So what's your point?**

_I just don't feel good about you and your new girlfriend_

**Oh really? One, Beth**

**One. One girl, since we broke up.**

**You= many**

**Me= one**

**And it's her.**

_Justin, I'm saying that she's married._

**Bullshit. You'd find ANYTHING wrong with her.**

**Bitch. How dare you.**

**Coming here, judging me like that.**

_Justin, I just wanted to share my piece._

**Your piece is messed up.**

_I'm sorry. You're right. I'm messed up._

**Ha ha, it's cool.**

And she does nothing but cry for the next three days.


	11. Chapter 11

In so few words

Sadie holds Katie's hand, as they wait for the doctor to attend Katie. Sadie sighs to herself, looking around the waiting room. There are a few women who look uncertain, as if still debating their decision. Others look self assured, as if they had long decided this was the right choice.

_This isn't right. This is the wrong thing...I don't agree with this..._

Sadie sighs to herself once more. Katie's hand is shaking. Her eyes reflect the sorrow she feels in her heart. Sadie looks away towards the door leading to the doctor's office.

_Why, Katie? Why did this have to happen? Why did you let it happen? Why didn't you take better care of yourself? Why didn't you use protection?_

There are a thousand words Sadie would love to say about this kind of place. But she can't say any of them.

_He told you he loved you. Why did you believe him, Katie? Why did you let him have your body? He wasn't worth it... no sooner does he hear he was going to be a father, he skips town! What an asshole..._

A strange noise can be heard from the doctor's office. Must be one of those machines...

_No one will help you, Katie...No one. Your mother and father already told you they wouldn't..._

Tears begin to form in Sadie's face.

_I offered to help you put the child up for adoption...but you're right. The system is full of kids already. What are the chances...Isn't there anyone willing to adopt your baby?_

Sadie dries her tears. She looks over at her friend. Katie is covering her face wit her spare hand, whispering something to herself. It's inaudible, but it almost sounds as if she's apologizing to someone...

_You're not even out of high school yet, Katie. But look at you...No one else wanted to help you... A single mother...high school drop out...You're right. Your future together would have been too hard...if only we could have found a couple to adopt your baby...But...we promised each other, this would be your last resort...Everything else failed...Katie...I'm sorry, I wasn't any help..._

There are so many things Sadie wishes she could say, but she can't. When Katie hears her name, she gets up, hesitating for a bit. She lets go of Sadie's hand, silently thankful for the one person in the whole world who bothered helping her at all.


	12. Chapter 12

In So Few Words

"Are you having fun, yet?" Heather asks herself as she lays on the floor, covered in glitter, her clothes slightly tattered. All around her people are strewn onto the floor, most of them passed out from all their drinking. Vodka bottle in hand, Heather slowly gets up. She's lucky to still have some clothes on, as some of the girls around her have had theirs ripped off. She wobbles across the room, holding her stomach. The smell of vomit and beer invades her nose, She looks at her bottle, it is half full.

"Did I drink all this vodka?" Tears form in her eyes. She looks around her. There is a girl getting penetrated on the behind by a man. She looks asleep, but Heather is too nauseous to do anything. She stumbles across the room, then trips on a girl who's laying down on the floor, her face covered in vomit. Heather looks at the girl, and recognizes her as the girl she called 'loser'.

"Look at us...we're drunks..." Heather throws away her vodka bottle. It shatters, spilling vodka across the floor. "We're all losers..."

Heather slowly gets up from the floor. She makes her way out the door. She looks around. "I don't know...how will I get home?"

She vomits unto the lawn. Looking around her, she sees the Sun begin to rise. As her world spins around her, she collapses unto the ground, moments before the cops arrive.


	13. Chapter 13

In So Few Words

Sam likes video games, especially the violent ones. It's easier to play video games than to deal with reality.

Scott likes to bully Sam. On Monday, Scott gave Sam a wedgie. The teachers did nothing, because it was easier.

On Tuesday, Scott and his gang grabbed Sam, threw him to the floor, took his shirt off, and slapped his stomach so often that it turned pink. Sam was unable to do anything but wince at the pain all day. The teachers did nothing, because it was easier.

On Wednesday, Scott threw white paint on Sam. The teachers did not punish Scott, but they gave him a warning. Sam's clothes, however, were ruined.

On Thursday, Scott walked over to Sam during lunch, and spat in his spaghetti. Sam got angry, and punched Scott in the face. Sam was given detention. Scott swore revenge.

On Friday, Scott followed Sam around, harrassing him constantly. He took Sam's game system and broke it. Scott received no punishment, and Sam was yelled at by his parents for being addicted to games. His father called him a coward for not standing up for himself. He spends the weekend doing homework, unable to play games.

On Monday, Scott steals Sam's backpack and throws it onto the pool. Sam's homework is ruined. Because it was easier than letting him have an extension, he is simply giving a failing grade. No one listens to his side of the story.

On Tuesday, Scott trips Sam in the hallway. Scott laughs. As he tries to get up, Scott removes Sam's pants, exposing his underwear to the rest of the class. Everyone laughs at Sam. That night, bored out of his wit and with nothing to distract him from his anger, Sam explores the garage. He finds a hammer...

On Wednesday, Sam walks up to Scott. He takes out the hammer he had brought with him, and pulverizes the bully. As Scott lays on the floor, blood coming out of his face, Sam stands still. He does not hear the rest of his classmates yell and scream in terror. He does not see Scott on the floor, writhing in pain. He does not see his bloody hammer. He does not react, until the cops come to take him away.

And the school faculty called Sam a problem child. And everyone blamed his video game addiction for what he did. It was simply easier than admitting that Sam needed help, but no one was willing to give it to him.


	14. Chapter 14

In so few words

Cameron steps outside his house.

_A lot of people ask me what I think happiness is. I don't think I'm the right guy to be asked that question._

Cameron breathes in the fresh morning air. He steps outside, the weather is nice and sunny.

_Maybe happiness is going out for a jog during the early hours of the morning. Or maybe it's having good health._

He passes by some kids tossing a football around. One of them misses the ball. It flies towards Cameron's foot. He picks it up, and tosses it back at them. They thank him.

_Maybe happiness is being young, or not having a care in the world._

Cameron walks past an old man with his dog. Cameron waves hello, and the old man waves back, a smile on his face. The dog lays on the ground, so the old man scratches its belly. The dog wags its tail in delight.

_Or maybe happiness is having someone to love._

Cameron walks around the neighborhood. He comes across a beautiful girl, washing her car in shorts and a tank top. She notices him, and gives him a wink and a smile. He blushes and smiles back.

_I don't really think I know what happiness is._

An ice cream truck passes by. Cameron rushes towards where the kids are making their purchases. He digs out some money out of his pocket, and buys two ice pops.

_I am sure of one thing, though._

He rushes towards the girl who was washing the car, and offers her one of the ice pops. She smiles at him and takes it. They both sit on her porch, eating their pops.

_I'm happy._


	15. Chapter 15

In so Few Words

Mike walks into the room.

_I can't believe this. What business do I have doing something like this?_

Mike does not turn on the light. He finds what he's looking for: a crib. A baby is sleeping in it.

_I'm not fit to be a father. The hell am I even doing? My multiple personalities..._

Mike sighs. He makes his way to the crib.

_I'm sorry, son. I'm a wreck, and your mom knows it. What the hell was she thinking, having you? She knows me..._

Mike is now a few feet away from his son. He watches his sleeping child.

_I can understand that she'd put up with me, but how can she think this will work?_

Mike turns away fom his son. He heads for the door.

_I'm leaving now. It's better for you to have no father, than one who is too crazy to function..._

As Mike walks out the door, his baby coos a bit. Mike stops, tears in his eyes. He wipes them away. He hesitates, but then turns around. He goes to his child once more. The baby is awake now. Mike looks at him, and the baby smiles.

_You...love me anyway? Is that what you're trying to say? Do you really not care that I'm crazy?_

Tears fall from Mike's eyes.

_I'll love you forever, son._


	16. Chapter 16

In so few Words

Zoey approaches the tombstone. The sun is shining brightly; Zoey is wearing glasses and a long sleeved shirt.

"I still sometimes find it hard to believe that you're gone." Zoey kneels beside the tombstone. It reads 'Here lies Trevor Daniels'. He was Zoey's boyfriend, they lived together.

"I can't believe it's only been a week. I still sometimes look beside me after I wake up, to see if you're there." Zoey sighs. "A drunk driver took you away from us. He'll be on trial next month on account of manslaughter."

"I can sometimes feel your presence at home still. It's like you're still there. I call out your name, but there's never an answer. The silence is my reminder that you are trully gone." Zoey bites her lip as tears run down her face. She hugs herself. "I will never have with anyone else what you and I had."

She gets up and removes her sunglasses, thus revealing her bruised eye. "And I am so thankful to God for that!"

She takes off her shirt, revealing the many bruises on her arm. All of them at least six days old, none of them healed quite yet. She spits on his grave and walks away, tears in her eyes but a triumphant smile of a woman finally free.


	17. Chapter 17

In So Few Words

Seven year old Brick is playig with a doll his neighbor lent him. His father walks in on him, and in his fury he grabs the doll and destroys it. He grabs Brick by his little arms and yells in his face. "I don't want a gay son, you understand me? Gays are an abomination and God hates them!"

That was forty years ago. Brick married a woman and had a son. Today he turns fifteen.

"Dad?" His son looks at his father nervously, tears in his eyes. "I'm...gay. I'm sorry. Do you still love me?"

"Why wouldn't I? Nothing's changed, you're still my son." Brick hugs his son.


	18. Chapter 18

In so few words

Eva drives across the road, with her wife and daughter in the car. She's crying.

"See? Isn't this fun?" Says Eva. "We're like a family, here. Hell, we ARE a family, right Jo?"

Eva takes her eyes off the road to look at Jo, her wife. She smiles at Jo, as tears stream down her face.

"Look, sweetie. This is fun, isn't it? Just you, me, and your dear, sweet mum. See? This is fun." Eva smiles at her daughter, who sees the fear in her eyes. "I know it's a little uncomfortable right now, but it'll all be over soon, trust me."

Eva picks up the speed. She's going 65 miles per hour. "See? This is great, just the three of us. I know I can get a little scary when I lose my temper, OK? But you girls know I've been working on that. I've been trying my hardest, I swear."

Eva once more takes her eyes off the road to look at Jo. She is unconscious, her eyes bruised, her nose and lips bloodied. "And Marie, I'm sorry I had to rough up mum a little. Mommy just lost her temper today, you know? But it's OK, because today is the last time I ever do that."

Marie, Jo and Eva's daughter, is bound and gagged., strapped to the passenger seat of Eva's car. She is six years old. "You girls mean the world to me! You don't have to leave me...and you won't leave me! We'll be one happy family, forever!"

Eva is now going 95 miles per hour. She drives off the edge of a bridge, falling into the river below. No one in the car survives.


End file.
